


Brainwashed!Matt Holt drabbles

by Melodicnommer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Matt Holt - Freeform, Pidge Holt, Shatt, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, brainwashed!matt holt, pidge gunderson - Freeform, vld, voltron drabbles, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodicnommer/pseuds/Melodicnommer
Summary: This is just a pile of little drabbles focusing around Matt Holt from Voltron. There will be a lot of Shatt (and other ships as well) and maybe eventually I'll pull this together into an actual fic





	

The First time Pidge took me for a ride in the green lion was the first time in over a year that I flew through space; not as a prisoner or a Galra puppet, but because I was free.

When we took off from the hanger I was clinging to the back of Pidge's seat for dear life. I shut my eyes in an attempt to push away the unwanted memories I sensed forming in the back of my mind. We cleared the hanger with ease and entered the vast emptiness of space. My sister flew smoothly for me, but of course she couldn't resist a few tricks. My heart was beating fast, thought I managed to relax my grip on the seat a little. I kept my eyes shut tight; still fearing the nightmares I might see if I opened them. Suddenly I felt Pidge's soft hand slide over mine in comfort. My thoughts take me back to the night I left, when she still went by Katie and the thought of Aliens was just a theory to us.

The sky was clear that night and Shiro, my family and I were standing outside looking up at the stars. I remember the safety and happiness I felt, Shiro's warm side pressed up against mine from the cold, and the _stars_. The _beautiful_ _stars_. I remember how strongly I dreamed of the day I would fly out there. Far from Earth in a place more astounding than anything I could ever imagine. And when that day came I remember how it felt. I _loved_ it, I loved _Space_ , I loved to _Fly_.

Back on the lion, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. The sight before me was incredible. Compared to the thick, tinted windows of the Kerberos ship, the Green Lion's window was like flying through a movie. The planets of this solar system shot past us in colorful streaks, and beyond them the stars gleamed brighter than I had ever seen them shine. Beside me, Pidge was smiling in excitement. She turned to look at me and her face contorted into a smirk and she snickered.

"You should see your face, Matt."

I then realized I had been staring blankly into space with my mouth wide open for several minutes. I shook my head and straightened up. "Hey! Like you were completely chill the first time you flew this thing!"

"No actually, I was flipping out! But that doesn't make it any less funny!"

I really wanted to smack that grin off her face at that point. Instead I just rolled my eyes and looked back out into the stars. "Hey Pidge?" I said after a moment.

"Yeah, nerd?"

"I'm- I'm not the best pilot.... but, do you think could I try?"

Pidge thought for a moment. "Hmm, Green seems to like you, so what the heck!" She hopped out of the Pilot seat so I could take her place. I sat down and scanned the dashboard.

Other than the alien symbols, the controls seemed to be pretty similar to the Kerberos ship. I thought back to flying with Shiro and my dad on our way to that moon. We laughed at jokes and told stories and were so eager to explore the far reaches of our solar system. I smiled as I took the controls.

_This time... when I flew, I wasn't going to be Veera's puppet. I wasn't going to be a Galran prisoner. This time, the first time in so very very long..... I was free._


End file.
